(SdlC) Hibiki Satou: El campeón de gran sonrisa
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Una sonrisa puede salvar más de una persona, una mano puede ayudar a levantar y una acción puede ayudar. Hibiki Satou, un chico que no está interesado en la gloria ni en ser historia solo quiere divertirse y conocer personas nuevas... Pero, ¿Hasta cuando durará esa diversión?
1. Capítulo I: El recadero

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, es literalmente toda la historia del juego narrada por mí, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Prólogo  
****—*—*—*—  
**

Una sonrisa podía salvar a una persona, eso Kristal Koizumi lo sabía muy bien, lo había experimentado por sí misma gracias a Hibiki Satō, el chico que siempre le sonrió tanto a ella como a Rival. Kristal dio un largo suspiro, dejó su trabajo y caminó fuera del laboratorio del profesor Elm, se desperezó un poco y caminó hasta la tienda de helados del pueblo.

Hibiki ya no aparecía tan seguido por el pueblo, quién sabe dónde estaba, su madre no parecía preocupada, nadie parecía interesarle el paradero del campeón de Johto y ella no podía negar que le molestaba un poco la indiferencia de todo el mundo. Vamos, que el revoltoso de Hibiki se había ido por ahí sin decir nada más que "se iría a una nueva aventura", no se despidió y dejó la región a manos de Lance.

Estaba sola.

—Uno de vainilla, por favor —pidió con tranquilidad buscando el dinero en su bolsillo. El hombre le entregó el helado, pero ella aun no encontraba el dinero. Se puso nerviosa, había dejado su cartera en el laboratorio.

—Tenga —dijo una tranquila voz a las espaldas, de ella. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver quién pagaba su helado—. Y uno de chocolate también.

—¡Rival! —Exclamó la chica asombrada. El muchacho pelirrojo le vio con una sonrisa ladina.

—Cuanto tiempo, Kristal —saludó.

—¿Cómo que cuánto tiempo? ¡¿Sabes lo mucho que te estuvimos esperando?! —Le gritó enojada.

Rival se encogió de hombros mientras recibía su helado. —No fue mi intención, no sabía que se preocuparían tanto.

Le dio un pequeño puño en el hombro. —Tonto, eres nuestro amigo, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no nos preocuparíamos por ti?

Rival le miró un momento fijamente y suspiró. —Lo siento.

Kristal negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía un poco, sabiendo que no era muy normal de Rival disculparse. —Perdónanos a nosotros por no buscar mejor.

Rival chasqueó la lengua mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, Kristal no se molestaba en ocultar su alegría al ver al pelirrojo, sentía como si no se hubiesen olvidado de ella, considerando que sus dos grandes amigos se habían desaparecido de la nada sin siquiera darle explicaciones.

Unos minutos después, ambos estaban sentados en una banca, observando cómo los niños del pueblo jugaban entre ellos con sus Pokémon, era una tarde tranquila y realmente cálida, aunque ninguno de los dos viviesen allí, se sentían como en casa.

—Extrañé este lugar —admitió Rival en un suspiro—. ¿Ha pasado algo en mi ausencia?

—No de mucho, es un pueblo tranquilo —explicó la chica de cabello azul encogiéndose de hombros—. He estado trabajando con el profesos Oak, viajando, Hibiki se encargó un tiempo de ayudar al profesor Elm.

—¿Hibiki? —Preguntó el pelirrojo confundido.

—Sí, aunque no lo creas —rió—. Pero… dejó su trabajo botado —al final Rival negó con la cabeza, como diciendo "lo sabía". —¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? ¿Encontraste lo que necesitabas…? —Luego habló con más delicadeza— ¿Ya saldaste cuentas con el Team Rocket?

—Sí —dijo sin verla, lucía tranquilo y a la ves fastidiado, confundiendo a su amiga—, pero fue tu prima la que lo hizo todo —le dijo, haciendo que Kristal abriese los ojos. Kotone no le había contado nada—. Además, ella se encargó de ser un perfecto chicle en mi zapato durante todo el viaje.

—¿Tan molesta fue? —Preguntó entre preocupada y divertida.

—Y más —suspiró para gracia de Kristal—. Pero supongo que le agradezco, no es tan mala… Solo idiota, inocente y asquerosamente optimista. Una versión –más– infantil de Hibiki.

Kristal rio, si, esa era Kotone.

La nostalgia la invadió, se sentía feliz de estar ahí con Rival de nuevo, el chico había desaparecido por un buen tiempo, preocupándola tanto a ella como a su buen amigo Hibiki. Era gracioso, pensar que años atrás Rival no había sido sino más que un enemigo para ellos y que ahora sería capaz de confiarle su vida.

—Rival… ¿Te acuerdas como empezó todo esto? —Preguntó al aire llamando la atención de su compañero.— Cómo nos conocimos… Cómo nos volvimos amigos… ¿Te acuerdas?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —Dijo Rival mirando al cielo con una sonrisa—. Es culpa del idiota de Hibiki que me haya vuelto tan blando —suspiró—; no sé qué habría hecho si él no se hubiese acercado ese día.

—Ni yo —le dijo Kristal sonriendo, mirando al cielo con él.

Ambos estaban realmente agradecidos con el tonto de Hibiki.

**—*—*—*—*—*—*—**

**-*-  
Capítulo I  
El recadero**

**—*—*—*—  
**_Tres años atrás  
_**—*—*—*—**

**|Ciudad Malva**

—… ¿Qué? ¡Me despertaste! —Exclamó el hombre.

La niña suspiró, rodando los ojos cansada de aquella rutina. —Es tarde, profesor.

—¿Eh? ¿Te importaría decirme la hora? ¿Qué hora es?

La muchacha tomó un reloj y le echó un vistazo. —Las once y media de la mañana, profesor.

—¡Caray! ¡Me he quedado dormido! —Exclamó levantándose de su cama, estaba vestido, se podría decir que solamente estaba tomando una siesta.

—Sí profesor, ¿podría apurarse? Tiene que estar en la casa del Señor Pokémon a las doce —Dijo la chica zapateando con impaciencia—. Le pediré a alguien que le traiga un Pidgeot para llevarlo.

—Espera Kris. —Pidió el profesor, la chica de once años le miró—. ¿Eres un chico o una chica?

—¡No bromee conmigo o llamaré al médico de nuevo! —Le exigió la niña frunciendo el ceño indignada mientras salía de la suite.

—Vaya, ya no aceptan ni una broma…

Y es que la pobre Kristal no estaba de humor para aguantar al extraño profesor día a día con sus locos delirios y sus bromas de mal gusto, bien que era el más grande licenciado en las ciencias de los Pokémon y que le estaba ayudando en el camino de ser una asistente, pero se estaba cansando de ser la niñera del profesor Oak.

.-

**|Pueblo Primavera**

Abrió los ojos somnolientamente, miró el reloj, once y treinta y ocho. Bufó echándose las cobijas encima, no iba a levantarse, ese día se iba a quedar en cama hasta que el hambre o las ganas de ir al baño le demandaran salir de su cómoda cama. Así era cada día, de noche, jugaba videojuegos hasta tarde y por la mañana, deseaba que el sol fuese extinto.

Pero como cada mañana, se tenía que levantar y siempre la impulsora de tal "milagro" era su madre.

—¡Hibiki! ¡El desayuno está servido!

Las palabras mágicas, el muchacho de ojos ámbar y cabello azabache se levantó inmediatamente.

—¡Ya voy! —Corrió al baño, se dio una veloz ducha, se vistió y bajó las escaleras corriendo mientras se ponía un zapato— ¡Ya…! ¡AH!

Perdió el equilibrio al pisar mal un escalón, se balanceó un poco, pero cayó de bruces contra el suelo, su cara se quedó estampada en el piso que su madre había limpiado esa mañana, pero sin quejarse demasiado, inmediatamente se levantó. —Auch… ¡Buenos días mamá! —Saludó entusiasta mientras se sentaba en el comedor y veía a otra mujer sentado con ellos—. Buenos días, señora Koizumi. ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano? ¿Por fin se ha mudado al pueblo?

—¡Hola, Hibiki! No, para nada, sólo estoy de visita —saludó la mujer riendo ante las divertidas expresiones del chico.

—¿Te caíste de nuevo? —Preguntó ella poniendo la comida sobre la mesa.

—Sí —dijo sonriendo nervioso y empezando a comer.

La mujer sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. —¿Qué haré contigo? —Se sentó con él—. En fin, nuestro vecino, el profesor Elm dijo que quería que le hicieras un favor.

—¿Cuándo no? —Dijo rodando los ojos, el profesor siempre le pedía favores para simplemente no tener un asistente. —¿Qué quiere ahora el cuatro ojos?

—No lo sé. —Contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Ah, casi se me olvida, ten, han traído tu Pokégear del taller… ¡Ni se te ocurra probar de nuevo si puede servir de escudo o si es a prueba de agua!

—Si mamá. —Dijo con la boca llena rodando los ojos mientras tomaba el aparato y se lo metía al bolsillo—. Efe cuatro ojof dedería confeguirfe un afistente de una buena dez y dejarme tranquilo —se quejó mientras devoraba los panqueques que su madre le preparó.

La señora Koizumi sonrió. —Hibiki, ¿lo has oído? Mi hija está empeñada en convertirse en ayudante del profesor Elm. ¡Le encanta los Pokémon!

—Bueno —tragó—. Pues algún día preséntemela y le consigo el trabajo, esto de ser el chico de los recados de ese flojo agota —se estiró y luego sonrió— ¡Vale! ¡Ya me voy! ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

—Nada de meterte en problemas —le dijo su mamá—. Y nada de hierba alta, de nuevo.

Hibiki no prometió nada, simplemente salió de la casa con una sonrisa. Era de día, el laboratorio del profesor no estaba muy lejos, como antes había dicho su mamá, estaba justo al lado de su casa.

Pero había algo extraño allí, un muchacho pelirrojo estaba observando por una ventana el laboratorio, con curiosidad mientras susurraba cosas extrañas.

—Conque este es el famoso laboratorio del profesor Elm… —dijo para sí mismo.

—Oye, ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Hibiki acercándose a su espalda, como buscando ver qué veía el desconocido.

—¿Eh? ¡Oye, ¿Y tú que miras?! —Le cuestionó el pelirrojo casi alertado para luego empujarlo.

—¡Ay! ¿Pero qué le pasa a ese tipo? —Preguntó levantándose y poniéndose bien su gorra—. Hmp, pero que jardinero más amargado.

Se encogió de hombros y entró al laboratorio, saludando a todos los trabajadores de allí con una tranquila sonrisa ladina.

—¡Ah! ¡Hibiki, eres tú! —Saludó un hombre con anteojos, el profesor Elm. —Quería pedirte un favor.

—¿Cuándo no? —Preguntó Hibiki suspirando aburrido. —¿De qué se trata, cuatro ojos?

Elm frunció el ceño ante el apodo. —Ejem, bueno, quería decirte que estoy llevando una investigación Pokémon en este momento. Me preguntaba si podías ayudarme, Hibiki.

—¿Esta vez me va a pagar? —Preguntó.

—No, ahora mira… —dijo tomando por el hombro al chico que ahora le fruncía el ceño— Estoy preparando el discurso que daré en una conferencia. Pero hay cosas que todavía no llego a comprender.

—¡Pero quién me cree! —Preguntó el chico separándose del adulto—. ¡Si usted es el que especializó en todas esas cosas raras de ahí! Yo apenas voy a la escuela primaria.

—No, no, no —negó el profesor al ver que Hibiki estaba entendiendo todo mal—. A lo que me refiero es que necesito que cuides de un Pokémon que capturé hace poco, no tengo tiempo para cuidarlo ni para examinar su crecimiento, debo preocuparme solamente por el discurso, así que… ¿qué dices?

—¿Que qué digo? —Preguntó sorprendido antes de sonreír con entusiasmo— ¡Que ya te estabas tardando, cuatro ojos! —Saltó— ¡Por supuesto…! Pero… —le miró con desconfianza— será mío, ¿no?

—Claro —dijo el profesor—. Siempre y cuando lo cuides bien.

—Entonces cuente conmigo en lo que quiera —dijo el azabache sonriendo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar.

El profesor se mostró conmovido por la actitud optimista de su recadero. —¡Muchas gracias Hibiki! Cuando haga públicos mis hallazgos habremos ahondado un poco más en los misterios que rodean a los Pokémon. ¡Con toda seguridad!

—¡Así se habla, cuatro ojos! —Asintió el chico.

El otro científico que trabajaba en el lugar sonrió nervioso, esos dos eran todo un dúo cómico.

Un sonido alertó al profesor, que se acercó a su computadora. —¡Oh, vaya! ¡Tengo un e-mail! —Leyó un momento y asintió— ajá… vale. —Miró a Hibiki— Eh, escucha, conozco a alguien llamado Sr. Pokémon, investiga cosas extrañas y le entusiasman sus descubrimientos.

—¿El viejo presuntuoso del que siempre habla? —Preguntó confundido por la descripción del profesor.

—Ese mismo —asintió el profesor Elm con algo de disgusto—. Bueno, pues me ha enviado un e-mail diciendo que está pasando algo. Es intrigante, pero estamos ocupados con la investigación y yo con mi discurso… ¡espera! —Sonrió mirando al chico— ¡Ya sé! Hibiki, ¿puedes ir por nosotros?

—¿Yo? —Preguntó extrañado, jamás en uno de sus recados le habían mandado a representar al laboratorio del profesor—. ¿Por qué?

—Sí, ya estás algo grande, ¿no? Además, quiero que cuides de uno de los Pokémon que hay dentro de las Pokéballs —señaló una mesa donde en un pedestal descansaban tres esferas rojas—. Estos Pokémon nunca han tenido un compañero, Hibiki. ¡Así que es la oportunidad perfecta para que te lleves bien con uno de ellos, conozcan las afueras del pueblo y me ayuden con mi investigación! Venga. ¡Elige!

El chico ignorando totalmente que aquello sonaba a explotación tanto Pokémon como infantil, emocionado, Hibiki se aproximó a la mesa en la que se encontraban los tres Pokémon, aún no se lo creía. Toda su vida había tenido que ir sin Pokémon por la hierba alta para hacerle sus encargos al profesor Elm y por fin se dignaba a entregarle un Pokémon.

Pues era claro, Mitsuko, la madre de Hibiki, le había advertido al profesor Elm que si a su hijo le pasaba algo, él lo iba a pagar caro, así que prefirió darle su Pokémon antes de que una tragedia ocurriese.

—¡Este! —Dijo sacando a Cyndaquil de su Pokéball.

—¿A un Cyndaquil? Oh, sí, yo también creo que es un Pokémon genial —dijo Elm restándole importancia al asunto, Hibiki tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el Cyndaquil observó a su nuevo entrenador.

—¡Un placer, Cyndaquil! Tu nombre será Explotaro, porque pareces una pequeña explosión —Saludó sonriente—. Soy Hibiki.

El Pokémon le miró y sonrió, la sonrisa de su nuevo entrenador era contagiosa.

—Bueno, bueno, el Señor Pokémon vive al norte de la ciudad Cerezo, es un camino directo así que no es posible que te pierdas, aun así —le entregó un papel— Te dejo mi número, llámame si ocurriera algo. Si hieren a tu Pokémon puedes curarlo con la máquina de por allí, ¡Ni se te ocurra usarlo como escudo o ver si es a prueba de agua!

—Ya se, ya se. —Dijo rodando los ojos, metió a Cyndaquil en su Pokéball—. Nos vemos después, cuatro ojos.

Hibiki se fue y Elm suspiró. —Por lo menos Mitsuko me dejará conservar al chico de los recados.

.-

Hibiki caminaba por la Ruta 30 sin prestar atención a su camino, solo observaba el mapa de su Pokégear. En Ciudad Cerezo, se encontró con un anciano que le hizo recorrer toda la ciudad mostrándole cosas tontas como el Centro Pokémon y la Tienda Pokémon, es decir, cualquiera sabía cuál era la tienda y cuál era el centro; pero lo bueno fue que al final del recorrido, el guía le insertó una tarjeta mapa en su Pokégear, el mapa le mostraba lo grande que era Johto.

—Pero que genial. —Dijo aun mirando su Pokégear; Explotaro que andaba a su lado sonrió.

También, atrás había conocido a un tipo que le regaló una caja para meter bayas, así que Explotaro y él andaban mientras comían. Cuando se vieron acorralados, Hibiki miró por fin su camino.

—… Ups, creo que nos perdimos. —Dijo sonriente, Explotaro sudó una gran gota. Luego, observaron a lo lejos una casa, rodeada de árboles. Hibiki se acercó y leyó el buzón: _Casa del Señor Pokémon._— ¡A esto le llamo suerte, Explotaro!

El Pokémon asintió alegre y ambos caminaron dentro de la casa. Lugar donde le esperaban un hombre de traje negro y otro con ropa de científico.

—Hola —saludó el hombre de traje—. Tú debes ser Hibiki, el profesor Elm me dijo que vendrías.

—Sí, soy yo, el chico de los recados —Dijo con entusiasmo, aliviado de no haber dicho "viejo presuntuoso" por error en el saludo.

El hombre sonrió. —Yo soy el Señor Pokémon, esto es lo que quiero que examine el profesor Elm —dijo mientras le entregaba un objeto grande de forma ovalada, con varios colores encima.

—Un… ¿Un huevo Pokémon? —Preguntó confundido.

—Un huevo misterioso, estos huevos no se encuentran en todos lados. Es realmente extraño —le aclaró el señor Pokémon, Hibiki lo guardó en su mochila con mucha delicadeza—. Conozco una pareja que tiene una guardería Pokémon, ellos me dieron el huevo.

—Oh, los conozco —asintió Hibiki.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Son mis abuelos —dijo Hibiki sabiendo ya que era el único criadero de Johto.

—Oh, bueno, como me intrigaba, le mandé una carta al profesor Elm. El profesor Elm es la máxima autoridad en la evolución de los Pokémon después del Profesor Serbal de Sinnoh. Hasta el profesor Oak lo reconoce, si tengo razón, el profesor Elm lo sabrá.

El Sr. Pokémon señaló a un hombre que estaba sentado en un sofá leyendo unas revistas, Hibiki miró al hombre de la bata, el que según el Señor Pokémon, era el Profesor Oak.

El anciano al sentir las miradas sobre sí, miró al chico, con una sonrisa y mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él, le saludo: —¡Así que tú eres Hibiki! —Dijo Oak.

—El mismo que viste y pinta. —Asintió con gracia.

—Yo soy Oak, un científico Pokémon. Estaba visitando a mi viejo amigo el Sr. Pokémon y como me dijo que tenías algo para el profesor Elm decidí esperarte.

—¿A mí? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja. —Vaya… Me halaga, pero solo soy el chico de los recados.

Entonces la mirada del profesor se desvió al Pokémon que acompañaba al chico, se emocionó aún más. —¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un Pokémon raro…?

—Es un Cyndaquil —dijo Hibiki con orgullo—. Me lo dio el profesor Elm, se llama Explotaro.

El profesor miró al pequeño Pokémon de arriba abajo, por todo los ángulos antes de enderezarse y sonreír. —¡Mmm! Ya veo, ahora entiendo por qué el profesor Elm te confió un Pokémon.

«_Para evitarse problemas con mi madre._» Pensó Hibiki, pero prefirió hacerse el desentendido. —¿En serio?

Oak asintió. —Para científicos como Elm y yo, los Pokémon son amigos. Sabía que tratarías a tus Pokémon con mucho cariño —luego le miró de cerca—. ¡Ah! Pero si pareces de confianza, ¿Te gustaría ayudarme? Mira, esta es la última versión de la Pokédex —le entregó un aparato color rojo—. Registra los datos de los Pokémon que has atrapado y que has visto. ¡Es una moderna enciclopedia!

—Wow —exclamó observándola—. ¿Y me la está regalando?

—Sí, busca muchos tipos de Pokémon y completa la Pokédex, ahora, tengo que irme. Me esperan en Trigal para presentar mi programa de radio —se encaminó a la puerta—. ¡Hibiki, cuento contigo!

—¡Espere! ¿Estoy solo en esto? —Preguntó ahora sosteniendo con temor la Pokédex.

—En Kanto le di la Pokédex a tres muchachos… Pero en Johto… Sí, estás solo. —Y salió de la casa. Hibiki se quedó con la boca abierta y el Señor Pokémon sonrió.

—El profesor Oak es muy agradable —comentó a su lado.

Hibiki por su parte, miró la Pokédex no muy convencido. —No me diga.

* * *

**ACTUALIZADO 03/11/2015**


	2. Capítulo II: El chico pelirrojo

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, es literalmente toda la historia del juego narrada por mí, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Capítulo II****  
**El chico pelirrojo  
—*—*—*—****

Correr, eso era lo único que le preocupaba, ignoraba los Pokémon salvajes y a cuanta persona se le acercara, ya casi llegaba a Ciudad Cerezo. ¿Por qué tantas prisas? Sencillo: una catástrofe había ocurrido… o al menos eso le había dicho el profesor Elm, exigiéndole inmediatamente que volviera al laboratorio. Hibiki no sabía lo que pasaba, pero la voz espantada y desesperada del profesor bastó para preocuparlo. Sólo esperaba que todos estuvieran bien. Para ir más rápido, guardó a Explotaro en su Pokéball; por fin llegó a Ciudad Cerezo, con rapidez, pasó por entre los edificios y cuando estaba por llegar a la Ruta 29, alguien se cruzó en su camino.

Un chico de cabello rojo largo, ojos plateado intimidantes, vestido totalmente de negro y con cara de querer asesinar a medio mundo.

—¡Hey! ¡Pero si eres ese jardinero amargado! —Exclamó Hibiki señalándolo con asombro, el muchacho de su edad parecía apurado, molesto y algo arrogante. Pero entonces la mente de Hibiki procesó, un chico de su edad podía ser recadero… pero no jardinero. Sacó inmediatamente a Cyndaquil.

—¿Qué…? ¿Te dieron un Pokémon en el laboratorio? —Se mostró algo indignado el pelirrojo—. ¡Que desperdicio! ¡A alguien tan inútil!

—Oye, oye, oye, óyeme —dijo Hibiki enojándose también— ¡Ni te conozco! No puedes decir que soy un…

—¿No entiendes lo que digo? —Preguntó el pelirrojo de mirada plateada mirándolo con una ceja mostrando arrogancia, Hibiki parecía despistado— Pues yo también tengo un buen Pokémon. ¡Te lo demostraré!

Entonces, sacó a un Totodile, Hibiki recordó verlo en el laboratorio de Elm y por la mirada asombrada de Cyndaquil, podía saber perfectamente que ese Pokémon si era el del profesor.

—¡Totodile, **Arañazo**!

—¡Cyndaquil, esquiva! —Ordenó inmediatamente Hibiki.

Cada ataque que Totodile mandaba, Hibiki ordenaba esquivarlo o le decía que usara **Malicioso**, un ataque que no le lastimaba, algunas veces Explotaro lograba esquivar, pero otras no y salía dañado. El chico de ojos ámbar no quería luchar, no sabía luchar, además, dudaba mucho que Cyndaquil quisiese ver a su amigo debilitado.

—¡**Arañazo**!

—¡Esquiva!

Cyndaquil cayó al suelo exhausto, Hibiki corrió donde él preocupado. —¡Explotaro! ¿Estás bien?

—Pf, te lo dije, solo eres un inútil —dijo el pelirrojo con rencor—. No eres capaz de darle una orden a tu Pokémon por sencilla debilidad.

Hibiki hacía caso omiso a sus palabras y miró a Explotaro, vio como intentaba levantarse, al parecer, estaba dispuesto a luchar. Pero Hibiki jamás había luchado con nadie, ¿cómo pensaba que podría vencerle a ese desconocido? A penas conocía a su Pokémon de unas horas, en su vida había dado una orden de ataque, se limitaba a ver los combates por televisión, pero, al ver a su amigo decidido observando al Pokémon verde que fue su compañero, lo entendió; se levantó con Explotaro, estaba decidido.

—Cyndaquil… ¡cerrémosle la boca a este niño emo! —Gritó con decisión.

—… ¿niño emo? —Preguntó el chico enarcando una ceja.

—¡**Placaje**!

El **Malicioso** le había bajado la defensa a Totodile, además, de un crítico, el daño fue del 98% [1].

—Maldición —gruñó su oponente al ver al Pokémon azul cerrando los ojos tendido en el suelo, lo guardó en la Pokéball—. ¿Estás contento de haber ganado?

Hibiki estaba sorprendido, Cyndaquil también. Habían ganado en su primera batalla Pokémon. Pero no era tiempo para eso, debía ser firme con ese muchacho. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Que cómo me llamo? —La cara del chico reflejaba autentica ira—. Solo diré, que voy a ser el mejor entrenador Pokémon del mundo.

Le empujó haciéndolo a un lado, Hibiki, observó como el pelirrojo se iba, decidió dejarlo ir pues su Pokémon le preocupaba más, miró rápidamente a Cyndaquil.

—Lo hiciste bien, amigo —le felicitó sonriéndole mientras lo guardaba en su Pokéball, estaba realmente herido. Miró su Pokédex, la que tuvo todo el tiempo en su mano. La abrió y examinó los datos. Ahí estaba, Totodile.

.-

—¿Que te enfrentaste a un chico pelirrojo? —Preguntó el oficial.

Tal y como Hibiki lo había pensado, ese chico pelirrojo había robado el Pokémon del profesor Elm. Cyndaquil estaba descansando, en cuanto llegaron, el amable ayudante del profesor tomó a Explotaro y le dejó en la máquina de curación.

—Hey, chico —le llamó el oficial—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Qué? ¿Eh?… Ah… —Miró a Cyndaquil, el que estaba saliendo de su Pokéball después de ser curado. La verdad no sabía el nombre de ese desconocido, pero definitivamente iba a descubrirlo—… Idiota.

—¿Idiota? —Preguntó el oficial confundido—. Vaya nombre más raro…

«_Usted sí que es idiota, pero se le agradece_» Pensó Hibiki regalando una sonrisa que podría pasar por inocente.

El profesor Elm se vio descontento, despidió al oficial y miró a Hibiki. —Qué horror… ¡Ah sí! ¿Cuál era el descubrimiento del Señor Pokémon?

Hibiki decidió ignorar la poca preocupación que Elm le estaba dando al pobre Totodile robado, después se encargaría él del asunto.

—Ah, mire —dijo sacando el huevo de su mochila.

El profesor Elm dio un paso atrás sorprendido. —¿Esto? Pero… ¿es un huevo de Pokémon?

—Pues, dígame eso usted que es el profesor —dijo Hibiki enarcando una ceja. ¿Por qué le preguntaban a él?

—Sí lo es… ¡Vaya descubrimiento!

—Je, y eso no es todo —sonrió de forma victoriosa, preparándose para alardear— ¡Mire! Un tipo llamado Oak me dio esta Pokédex… aunque me mandó a trabajar solo —Lo último lo recordó con amargura.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué el profesor Oak te dio una Pokédex? —Preguntó sin salir de su asombro—. Hibiki…. ¿Es eso cierto?

—¿Para qué le mentiría yo? —Preguntó Hibiki enarcando una ceja.

—Mmm… ¡increíble! El profesor Oak no se equivoca al elegir a un entrenador… espero no lo haga ahora.

—¡Oiga, pero que fe! —Se quejó Hibiki.

—Pero es magnífico, puede que tengas lo necesario para volverte un campeón, además de que te llevas bien con los Pokémon, deberías aceptar el desafío de los gimnasios, el gimnasio más cercano es el de ciudad Malva. Puede que este sea tu camino a la gloria, pero no debes olvidarte de hablar con tu madre. —Dijo Elm con rapidez.

—… ¿Qué? —Preguntó el chico sin entender cosa alguna. —Solo entendí que puedo viajar… ¿con un sólo Pokémon?

—Claro que sí, el legendario Red Tsukusama inició su viaje sólo con un Pikachu.

Hibiki se quedó pensando, luego, le sonrió al profesor. —¡Gracias cuatro ojos! ¡Nos vemos después! —Y salió corriendo con Explotaro siguiéndole.

Elm sonrió un poco, Hibiki era pura dinamita, pero entonces, cayó en cuenta de algo. —¡Demonios, perdí mi recadero!

.-

Se estiró, no era muy entretenido estar en el computador cuando tu mente no quería prestar atención a los mangas que estaban online. Miró a su cama, ahí estaba Cyndaquil durmiendo plácidamente. Hibiki sonrió.

—Por lo menos tú puedes dormir, amigo —dijo dándole una sonrisa ladina.

Miró al techo. Había estado pensando un momento, ese chico… El pelirrojo/jardinero/idiota, ese, ¿Cuál era su problema? Parecía como si odiase a todo y a todos… pero lo que más le preocupaba era el Totodile, para Hibiki, los Pokémon eran lo más importante, desde pequeño había trabajado con el profesor Elm en numerosas investigaciones (haciendo recados) donde aprendía más y más de aquellos seres que cada vez daban más y más para aprender.

Aunque Elm, la policía y los demás estuviesen pensando más en el ladrón, Hibiki pensaba en el Pokémon robado y claro, por qué no, en las razones de ese muchacho para cometer el robo, si simplemente pudo haber entrado y haberlo pedido con civilización.

Miró la pantalla de su computador, vio como en su correo le llegaba un montón de spam… Es verdad, se había aburrido de leer manga y se puso a limpiar su bandeja de entrada. Entre ellos, pudo ver un pequeño anuncio de la Liga Pokémon.

_"Invitamos a todos los entrenadores a participar de la liga Pokémon de Johto.__  
_Éste suceso solo ocurre una vez cada dos años, personas de todas las edades pueden participar._  
_Para ingresar necesitas:_  
_-Las ocho medallas de los diferentes gimnasios de la región._  
_-Poder pasar la liga victoria._  
_-Tener máximo seis Pokémon._  
_Le esperamos, para más información, puede ingresar a nuestra página web.__

_¡Participa y podrás volverte leyenda, como el gran Red Tsukusama de Kanto!"_

Meditabundo, se recostó en su asiento. La verdad, el trabajo de campeón de liga sonaba interesante, además de que te daban una buena bonificación, te exaltaban y te volvía famoso, lograbas obtener una pensión de por vida. Y claro, esa era una perfecta excusa para salir de viaje.

Una sonrisa ladina se apoderó de su rostro.

.-

—Buenos días Hibiki el desayuno está…

—¡Me voy de viaje mamá, adiós! —Dijo mientras salía de la casa con gran rapidez, Explotaro no estaba con él, probablemente dormía en la Pokéball.

—… claro, que te vaya bien. —Dijo su mamá tomando un poco de su café—. ¡No se te olvide abrigarte!

—¡Si mamá! —Se escuchó a lo lejos—. ¡Te llamaré seguido!

Mitsuko asintió sonriendo, cuando la puerta se cerró suspiró con nostalgia. Los chicos crecían tan rápido…

.-

Ya era de noche, había corrido demasiado, estaba emocionado y… asustado. ¡Pero no era momento para pensar en eso! Debía ser fuerte, debía empezar a luchar para ganar la Liga Pokémon y para poder viajar en condiciones medianamente decentes. Estaba en la Ruta 30, acampando, Explotaro se había sorprendido al ver que estaban a la deriva, pero se tranquilizó al ver como Hibiki le sonreía de medio lado.

Ahora veían las estrellas.

—Explotaro … ¿qué piensas de ganar la Liga Pokémon? —Le preguntó al aire, su Pokémon le observó curioso—. Claro que no me importa la fama ni la fortuna en absoluto pero… —rió un poco— es una pequeña opción entre muchas, por el momento, ¿me ayudarías?

Cyndaquil observó a su entrenador confundido, pero, después asintió sonriente y con mucho entusiasmo. No sabía a lo que se refería Hibiki, pero si eso le hacía sonreír como lo estaba haciendo ahora, eso bastaba, daría lo mejor de sí.

.-

—_¿Seguro abuelo? Es decir, si quieres voy a Johto y…_

—¡Descuida, Green! Ya conseguí un chico para que me ayudara con la Pokédex aquí —dijo sonriente—. Es de confianza, amable, divertido, lleno de…

—_Lo conociste recién, ¿no es así? _—La voz de su nieto sonaba entre aburrida y como diciendo: Ya me lo esperaba.

—… Puede…

—_¡Abuelo, no puedes confiar en los extraños! ¡Mucho menos darle aparatos tan importantes como lo son las Poké…!_

—Profesor Oak, se acabó su receso —le informó Kristal sosteniendo un portafolio—. Sale al aire en un minuto.

—¡Hablamos después Green! —Se despidió su abuelo colgándole.

—_¡No, espera abuelo, no puedes…!_

Demasiado tarde, le colgaron. Kristal caminó con el profesor hasta la cabina y le habló observando un cronograma.

—En diez minutos iremos al hotel, mañana debe levantarse temprano, iremos a Ciudad Malva para hablar con el líder Falkner —comentó de forma profesional, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma por haber podido ordenar todo el itinerario del ocupado y famoso profesor

—Kris…

—Soy chica, profesor —se anticipó.

—No, no, es solo que… ¿Estás segura que tienes once años? —Preguntó sorprendido.

Ella se mostró confundida. —Sí señor… ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—Eres más responsable que mi nieto y eso que él es mayor que tú —pareció pensar en algo—. Puede que te contrate después de que termine mi viaje en Johto.

—Uh… como diga.

Obviamente ella no iba a aceptar ni aunque le pagaran, cosa que no hacían y posiblemente no iban a hacer.

* * *

**ACTUALIZADO 09/11/15**


	3. Capítulo III: Bellsprout y aves

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, es literalmente toda la historia del juego narrada por mí, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Capítulo III****  
**Bellsprouts y aves****  
**—*—*—*—**

Observó las escaleras con algo de rabia, cansancio, desesperación y pereza.

—¡¿No pudieron hacer escalera eléctricas?! —Se quejó jadeando, eso que apenas iba en el segundo piso, pero bajar, subir, era muy exhaustivo para él, incluso si era el chico de los recados y todo, poner tantas escaleras para que un solo niño las subiera y las bajara como si de un juego se tratase era algo cruel y malvado.

Creería que era un juego si todos los monjes que estaban allí no le estuviesen mirando con enojo, como si hubiese dicho una horrible grosería.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Se quejó el azabache— ¿Esperaban que subiera las escaleras muerto de risa?

A la larga, tenía razón.

Siguió subiendo, ¿por qué subía hasta allí? Porque no podía ir a derrotar a Falkner si no entrenaba en la torre Bellsprout, ¡vaya tontería! ¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra? Aunque, afortunadamente todos los monjes de allí tenían solo Bellsprout y él tenía un Cyndaquil al nivel 13 con Ascuas, su única queja eran las escaleras.

_¡BOOM!_

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Hibiki mirando a Explotaro con los ojos abiertos, su Pokémon se vio tan confuso como él, así que hicieron un nuevo esfuerzo subiendo las últimas escaleras. —…¡¿Es una broma?!

Frente a él, una hilera de monjes con Bellsprout se pudo apreciar, ya había sentido tan cerca su llegada con el monje mayor… ¡Ahora más Bellsprout! Ya empezaría a odiarlos tanto como a los Caterpie.

.-

Se sorprendió al ver al chico pelirrojo de antes, frente al anciano que se veía realmente triste, el chico le observaba con arrogancia.

—Eres un entrenador muy hábil, como te prometí, aquí tienes la MO —le entregó un CD, que le fue arrebatado bruscamente—. Pero… —la mirada del monje se tornó a una seria cargada de reprobación—. Déjame que te diga que deberías tratar mejor a tu Pokémon, luchas de una forma muy violenta, los Pokémon no son armas de guerra.

El pelirrojo observó de reojo a su Totodile, el pequeño Pokémon estaba exhausto, pero mostró fortaleza para enorgullecer a su entrenador. Sin una palabra más que decir, el chico se dio la vuelta, pero se sorprendió al ver a Hibiki allí. Por un momento, se le vio avergonzado.

—…¡Bah! —Resopló caminando dónde el azabache—. Afirma ser el monje mayor, pero es muy débil. Es evidente —su mirada se ensombreció—. Jamás perdería ante alguien tan débil y sentimentalista. Sólo me interesan los Pokémon ganadores. Paso de los Pokémon débiles.

—Si no mal me acuerdo, el débil es el entrenador, no el Pokémon —dijo Hibiki con seriedad, no le gustaba que hablase así—. El único débil eres tú.

Pero el pelirrojo no le escuchó sacó una cuerda huida y la lanzó por la ventana, justo antes de empezar a descender por ella, Hibiki le llamó.

—¡Idiota! —la mirada patina del muchacho le observó con molestia—. ¡Te voy a derrotar y vas a tener que disculparte con el cuatro ojos por haber robado a Totodile!

—Tsk —fue la única respuesta del pelirrojo antes de irse.

Hibiki tenía una mirada llena de motivación, iba a cerrarle la boca a ese niño emo.

—Ehm… ¿usted es el monje mayor? —Preguntó Hibiki con curiosidad.

El hombre asintió. —Bienvenido seas.

.-

—¿Cómo le enseño esto? —Preguntó Hibiki confuso sosteniendo a un Bellsprout que había capturado y el CD que era la MO **Destello**, Cyndaquil pareció encogerse de hombros—. ¿Tú sabes?

Bellsprout negó con la cabeza.

—Vaya suerte —se quejó Hibiki suspirando, luego se levantó—. Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a enfrentar ya a Falkner. —Se levantó, se sacudió un poco la ropa y caminó de nuevo al centro de la ciudad, donde de seguro estaba el gimnasio.

Explotaro caminaba a su lado, Bellsprout prefirió ir en la Pokéball, el pequeño Pokémon de fuego observaba todo con una sonrisa curiosa, le gustaba ver tantas casas y personas. Pero no se fijó y chocó con alguien, de la impresión, lanzó un respingo, avivando las llamas que estaban en su espalda y quemando a esa persona.

—¡Ay! —Se quejó la chica saltando un poco.

—¡Eh! Explotaro, ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Hibiki observando a su Pokémon que lucía asustado.

—¿Eh? —Preguntó confundida, luego de observar al chico y luego al Pokémon, frunció el ceño—. ¿Es ése tu Pokémon?

—Eh… sí, ¿ocurrió algo? —Preguntó confundido.

—¡Cuida más de tus Pokémon! —Le gritó enojada— ¡No puedes perderlo de vista, ¿Qué si se choca con alguien más peligroso y le hacen algo malo?! ¡Sé más consciente!

Hibiki retrocedió algo asustado con cada palabra, esa chica… daba miedo.

—Mira nada más… —se quejó observando su pie— ¡Mi calcetín ahora está quemado!

—Explotaro —Hibiki se cruzó de brazos—. Discúlpate… ¡AY!

—Tu Pokémon no tiene nada que ver en eso —Le espetó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos, le había dado una potente patada—. El error fue tuyo por no fijarte en sus movimientos y no estar pendiente de él. Discúlpate tú.

Hibiki se estaba sobando el área afectada, le dolía su pierna, pero si no se disculpaba, era probable que esa chica fuese a patearlo de nuevo. —Lo siento…

Ella iba a decir algo, pero entonces se fijó en su reloj, abrió los ojos, iba tarde. —Hasta luego.

Sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no iba dedicada a él, sino a Explotaro, luego, se fue corriendo. Hibiki observó confundido como se iba la chica, luego observó a su Pokémon.

—¿La conoces? —La respuesta fue negativa—. Qué extraño…

.-

—Lamento la tardanza, señor Oak —dijo Kristal volviendo a la cafetería, fue a saludar a su madre y a su primita de cinco años y al parecer el tiempo se le fue volando.

—Descuida Kris, estaba leyendo el periódico mientras te esperaba —le restó importancia el anciano—. Oye, ¿qué le pasó a tu calcetín?

Ella observó, si, lo tenía quemado por culpa del chico del Cyndaquil. —No es nada, sólo fue un accidente —le sonrió.

El profesor asintió, luego pensó un poco. —¿Tienes una prima?

—Sí —respondió sin entender la repentina pregunta.

Oak pensó un momento. —¿Crees que esté dispuesta a trabajar para mí?

El rostro de la chica se desfiguró a uno de negación. —Tiene cinco años.

—Puedo esperar diez, es decir, si tú no aceptas de seguro que por genética la chica tendrá tus mismas cualidades… ¿cuántos años dices que tienes?

—Once, profesor —repitió rodando los ojos y haciendo el ademán de irse.

El profesor Oak la siguió. —¡Entonces sólo debo esperar seis años!

—¡No bromee con eso!

.-

Silver observó a Totodile, el Pokémon caminaba silenciosamente a su lado, no se quejaba, mostraba gran fortaleza a pesar de que tuviese varias cortadas en su piel. Silver era estricto, pero no cruel.

Caminó hasta un centro Pokémon, Totodile le siguió confundido y se confundió más cuando lo metió en su Pokéball.

—Cúrelo por completo. —Le ordenó el pelirrojo a la enfermera antes de que ésta dijese su extraño discurso de bienvenida.

.-

—¡¿Qué están dementes en éste gimnasio?! —Gritó Hibiki gateando por los estrechos corredores. —¡No se ve el suelo!

Los gimnasios tenían pruebas y como el gimnasio de Ciudad Malva era de tipo volador, pues sencillamente dejaron unos pasillos estrechos donde a los lados no se veía más que la eterna oscuridad. Era malo para alguien que padecía acrofobia como Hibiki.

—¡Ya deja de llorar, niño! —Le gritó uno de los entrenadores con su Pidgey en su hombro, todos estaban molestos, que chico más cobarde.

Hibiki le habría reclamado si no estuviese gateando con esfuerzo, tenía miedo de caer. Afortunadamente, Cyndaquil iba delante de él y derrotaba a los entrenadores de por ahí. Hibiki definitivamente sabía que ése no era su día, primero la infección de Bellsprout en la Torre Bellsprout, luego la chica y esa patada y ahora tenía que enfrentarse al vértigo de ese gimnasio.

Arceus tenía algo en su contra.

—¡Tierra! —Exclamó alegre llegando por fin a los pies del líder de gimnasio, aunque sabía que aún no estaba lejos de ése precipicio, por lo menos tenía los pies en un lugar más grande y firme.

—Oye chico… ¿estás bien? —Preguntó el peli-azul algo preocupado, pero luego se puso firme, recordando que debía meterse en su papel de líder—. Es decir… ¡Soy Falkner, el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Malva! Dicen que una sacudida eléctrica puede acabar con las alas de los Pokémon pájaro —Su mirada se tornó a una de ira— ¡No permitiré que hablen así de ellos! ¡Yo te enseñaré el poder de…! —Luego cayó en cuenta de que el chico estaba casi besando el suelo—… como es importante lo diré de nuevo: en serio, chico, ¿Estás bien?

—¡No! —Gritó molesto—. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar a sus contrincantes exponerse a tal peligro?! —Señaló el precipicio.

—Oh, bueno, eso… En realidad…

—¡Explotaro, ve!

El miedo e ira de Hibiki se transmitieron a su Pokémon, que ahora en lugar de tener su típica sonrisa amable, lanzaba llamas con rabia, casi daba miedo.

—De acuerdo, eres un chico entusiasta, me gusta eso. ¡Vamos Pidgey! Haz, **Placa**…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque la mirada dorada y tierna de Hibiki se había transformado a una que le hizo retroceder, luego, con una voz casi de ultra-tumba, dio su primer orden.

—**Ascuas**.

.-

Hibiki salió del gimnasio con una sonrisa rejuvenecida. Explotaro le acompañaba igual de alegre, apenas se habían esforzado.

—¡Tenemos la medalla Céfiro! —Exclamó Hibiki alegre—. Ahora, según el chico amante de las aves, podemos usar fuera de combate la MO **Destello** que nos dio el sabio mayor.

Cyndaquil giró alegre.

—Sólo hay un problema, Cyndaquil. —Dijo el oji-ámbar tomando la Pokéball de Bellsprout y el CD MO con mirada seria, Cyndaquil le observó fijamente—... ¿Cómo le ponemos **Destello** a Bellsprout?

Esa... era una buena pregunta.

* * *

**ACTUALIZADO 09/11/15**


	4. Capítulo IV: Ruinas Alfa

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, es literalmente toda la historia del juego narrada por mí, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Capítulo IV  
Ruinas Alfa**  
**—*—*—*—**

Kristal caminaba observando su Pokégear, se encontraba concentrada, ese día tendría que ir a una investigación en nombre del profesor Oak a las Ruinas Alfa, la razón, el profesor estaba muy ocupado con su programa radial. Suspiró mirando a su lado, ahí se encontraba un Chikorita con una sonrisa alegre que había recibido del profesor Elm en una de sus visitas con el profesor Oak.

_«_—_Espero se lleven bien _—_le dijo con una sonrisa_—. _Este Chikorita ha pasado por mucho, ha visto cosas terribles a lo largo de su estadía aquí._

_—¿Terribles? _—_Preguntó Kristal consternada._

_—Uno de sus amigos se fue de aventura y al otro lo robaron, se ha quedado solo. Confío en que tú sí lo cuides bien. —Le entregó la Pokéball. »_

Negarse se le había hecho imposible, con el Chikorita observándole suplicante y la amplia sonrisa del profesor… sencillamente no pudo dejarle ahí. Suspiró cansada, de verdad, le habría gustado hablar más con el profesor Elm, el científico por el cual se aguantaba a Oak, para quien de verdad deseaba trabajar, sin embargo, además de que no se presentó la oportunidad, no lo había visto muy conveniente.

Chikorita le gruñó para llamar su atención, mostrándole que ya habían llegado a las Ruinas Alfa.

—Bueno, Mega —dijo llamándole—. Vamos a trabajar.

.-

—Este lugar es asombroso. —Exclamó Hibiki mirando todo con una sonrisa y sorpresa, en sus manos tenía una folleto y Explotaro le acompañaba. Estaba al lado de un grupo de chicos, en una excursión a las Ruinas Alfa, Explotaro le seguía de cerca con una sonrisa.

En un momento, la mirada de Hibiki se desvió a una pequeña cueva, miró a los excursionistas que seguían ignorando la misteriosa cueva, pero claro, Hibiki no era como esos muchachos, él era especialmente curioso, por lo que entró siendo seguido por Explotaro.

Se sorprendió al ver las paredes pintadas con extrañas formas, Explotaro mostraba también interés en éstas, caminó un poco hasta encontrarse con una mujer que parecía ser una guía turística.

—Bienvenidos a ésta cámara —saludó la dama con una sonrisa—. Hay paneles móviles que muestra a un Pokémon dibujado por los antepasados. Mueve los paneles para formar el dibujo, a la derecha, hay una descripción del Pokémon.

Algunas personas se aventuraron hasta la pared donde se encontraba el curioso puzle, sin embargo, a Hibiki le interesaba otras cosas.

—¿Qué son todas esas pinturas de la pared? —Preguntó a la mujer.

Ésta, sin borrar su sonrisa contestó: —Son dibujos, el científico del fondo está investigándolos, si desea más información, consulte con él.

Obediente, Hibiki caminó al lado de Explotaro hasta la parte trasera de la pared, donde un hombre en bata observaba los muros con intriga y confusión, tal vez tratando de resolver otro puzle. Hibiki sin saludar, se hizo a su lado y habló.

—¿Qué son todas estas pinturas?

—No lo sé —contestó el hombre de igual manera, concentrado en su trabajo—. Recientemente unos misteriosos dibujos han aparecido —dijo mirando la pared—, es raro. Hace un rato no estaban aquí…

—Habrán sido algunos turistas, ¿no?

—No lo creo —Negó mirándole por primera vez, como si ya estuviese acostumbrado a que los turistas se acercaran a él con esa pregunta—. Debes echar un vistazo a las paredes.

Hibiki observó el pedazo de pared, unas palabras aparecieron mágicamente en el muro, parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido y miró al científico en busca de respuestas, pero éste solo le hizo una señal para que siguiese observando. Ahí, encontró unas letras.

—¿Qué dice ahí? —Preguntó enfocando bien la vista.

El científico le observó consternado. —No dice nada, son solo dibujos.

—No, no, de verdad, mire, dice algo —ambos miraron fijamente los dibujos, Hibiki, al ver que el científico no encontraba palabra alguna, empezó a deducir por sí mismo—. El del centro es una «I» y la que le sigue es una «D», la otra es una «A»… —ignorante ante la mirada sorprendida del científico, Hibiki parpadeó un par de veces para enfocarse bien en las dos primeras. —La segunda… parece una «U», «UIDA»… la primera es… dice: «HUIDA» —se separó del muro y se vio confuso— ¿HUIDA?

—¿Cómo lo…? ¡Esto es un magnífico descubrimiento! —Exclamó el hombre mirándose emocionado.

Hibiki estaba más confundido que alegre, ¿Por qué esa pared decía HUIDA?

—¿Qué sugieres, Explotaro? —Preguntó el chico mirando a su compañero, éste se quedó pensando un momento, pero después, empezó a olfatear el aire, sintiendo un olor muy familiar… no, dos olores muy familiares.

Entonces lo reconoció, esos dos olores mezclados, una sonrisa se formó en su boca antes de salir corriendo. —¡Explotaro! —Exclamó Hibiki corriendo tras su Pokémon.

Cyndaquil se hizo al frente de la pared que tenía el puzle de las piezas, en cuanto Hibiki llegó al lado de su amigo, lo encontró saltando alegremente con un Chikorita, aquel era el Chikorita del profesor Elm. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un rostro familiar, la chica le observaba sorprendida, como si no esperaba habérselo encontrado allí.

—Eres la chica que me pateó en ciudad Malva —dijo Hibiki inmediatamente señalándola.

Ella frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que la reconocieran exactamente por eso. —Y tú el chico que descuidó a su Cyndaquil —después suspiró negando con la cabeza, no tenía tiempo que perder, se dispuso a terminar el puzle—. Y para empezar fue tu culpa.

—Ya dije que lo siento —dijo Hibiki rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa, luego le miró—. Bueno, soy Hibiki Satō, de pueblo Primavera. ¿Sin rencores?

Le extendió la mano, ella le miró por un momento, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero movió su mano y se escuchó el sistema accionarse, había terminado el puzle revelando el dibujo de un Kabuto el suelo tembló bajo sus pies y se vio aterrada.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —Gritó Hibiki a la mujer que le había saludado al entrar, ella se veía completamente tranquila, sonriéndole como si nada.

—¡Cuidado! —Gritó la muchacha alejándose del tapete que estaba frente al rompecabezas, Cyndaquil y el Chikorita le siguieron, pero justo cuando Hibiki estuvo por hacerlo, el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies.

—¡Ahh! —Gritó sintiendo el vértigo en su estómago, cuando esperó un impacto, solo halló sus pies colgando al aire mientras la chica de coletas y cabello azulado le sostenía del brazo, a ella la sostenían Cyndaquil y el Chikorita de su chaqueta blanca.

—¡Ayuda! —Le gritó a la mujer que estaba al lado de ellos mientras trataba de sostener a Hibiki, pero ella estaba inmóvil sonriendo como si todo estuviese bien.

Eso molestó a la chica. Cuando estuvo por gritarle, perdió el equilibrio, balanceándose hacia adelante, llevándose al par de Pokémon con ella. Hibiki sintió ahora si como se caía.

—¡AHHHH!

Los gritos aterrados se escucharon antes de que el estruendo de dos cuerpos se escuchara en un subterráneo, Hibiki había caído de espaldas, la muchacha se las arregló para caer en pie, pero sus piernas perdieron fuerzas y terminó en el suelo sentada. Los Pokémon cayeron encima de la cabeza de Hibiki haciéndole quejarse de dolor.

—Auch —se quejó Hibiki, después miró a la chica—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… eso creo —contestó poniéndose de pie—. ¿Y tú?

—He estado mejor —admitió sonriendo un poco y tomando al Chikorita en brazos—. Es… ¿tuyo? ¿En dónde lo conseguiste?

La pregunta era obvia, pero quería confirmar que no le habían robado de nuevo al profesor.

—Me lo regalaron en pueblo Primavera —dijo ella tomando al Chikorita y mirándole preocupada. —¿Estás bien, Mega? —El Chikorita asintió, la chica miró a Hibiki con una sonrisa agradecida—. Gracias por atraparlo.

—No hay de qué —miró a Cyndaquil que se veía algo mareado, se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Se mostró serio, una cara que le vio la chica por primera vez, ya que por lo general sonreía inocentemente—. Siento una presencia…

Ella lo confirmó mirando a Chikorita y a Cyndaquil, ellos también se veían tensos, el ambiente era algo macabro, había dibujos en las paredes y estatuas por todos lados.

—Lo mejor será salir de aquí —le sugirió tomándole por el abrigo llamando su atención.

Hibiki le miró y asintió, ese lugar no le daba buena espina. Caminaron un momento en silencio, alerta a cualquier movimiento, escuchaban sonidos, pero no sabían si eran de la estructura, humanos o de Pokémon.

En un momento, la chica se detuvo.

—Espera —le pidió, Hibiki la miró consternado, pudo ver que la chica estaba viendo un punto fijo, estaba algo oscuro por lo que Hibiki no pudo ver demasiado—. Mega —susurró, el Chikorita le miró—. Somnífero, por ahí.

En cuanto Mega efectuó el ataque, la chica sacó una Pokéball de su abrigo y la lanzó. Se movió un momento y luego se selló, había capturado algo.

—¿Qué es?

La chica le miró negando con la cabeza. —No sé —guardó la Pokéball en su bolsillo—. Lo veremos en la luz.

.-

La luz les cegó al salir, vieron las Ruinas Alfa con los investigadores y turistas que paseaban, ambos suspiraron aliviados, se sentaron exhaustos en el suelo y sonrieron.

—Qué alivio —dijo la chica con una mano en el pecho.

—Sí, pensé que nos quedaríamos ahí para siempre.

Se quedaron sentados un momento, mirando cómo pasaban las personas, había silencio pero disfrutaban de esa pequeña compañía. Explotaro se quedó dormido al lado de Mega durante ese lapso de tiempo, al final, ambos entrenadores se levantaron.

—Bueno, tengo que ir al centro de investigación de las ruinas —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Oh, sí… y yo debo ir a la Ruta 32 —asintió Hibiki sonriendo nervioso y rascándose la nuca.

—Entonces… adiós —dijo ella despidiéndose con la mano mientras caminaba, Chikorita se levantó y le siguió.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo te llamas?! —Preguntó el chico rodeando su boca con sus manos para que se escuchara más fuerte.

Ella se dio la vuelta y le imitó. —¡Kristal, Kristal Koizumi de Ciudad Malva!

Hibiki sonrió. —¡Nos volveremos a ver, Kris!

Ambos tomaron caminos distintos, Hibiki salió de las Ruinas Alfa mientras Kristal fue a una pequeña cabina llena de investigadores. De seguro se iban a encontrar de nuevo.

.-

—Ups —dijo Hibiki recordando algo—. Se me olvidó preguntarle qué había capturado —se quedó un momento pensativo y luego se encogió de hombros. —Bah, ya me lo dirá después. Ahora, tenemos que ir a Ciudad Malva de nuevo, cuatro ojos quiere que recoja algo de la tienda Pokémon.

Explotaro asintió con una sonrisa.

.-

Kristal ya había salido del centro de investigación, ahora, debía reportarse con el profesor Oak, el Pokémon que había capturado era uno de los dibujos que había en las ruinas, definitivamente era algo importante.

Su Pokégear sonó.

—Hola profesor —saludó Kristal sabiendo ya de quién se trataba.

—¡Hola Kris! ¿Encontraste algo nuevo?

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo. —Pero no tengo ningún dato del Pokémon que capturé.

Hubo un corto silencio, el profesor habló seriamente, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Kristal, ya que al hombre le encantaba bromear con ella.

—Ven al hotel, tengo algo que te puede ayudar.

.-

El chico iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, serio, había capturado recién un Gastly y estaba en proceso de entrenarlo, debía volverse más fuerte, debía mostrar que podía hacerlo.

Totodile miró a su entrenador con preocupación, ahora le conocía mejor y sabía que sus intenciones no eran malas, pero, aun así, iba por el camino equivocado.

* * *

**ACTUALIZADO 09/11/15**


	5. Capítulo V: Poltaro y Cueva Unión

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, es literalmente toda la historia del juego narrada por mí, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Capítulo V****  
**Poltaro y Cueva Unión****  
**—*—*—*—**

En la Ruta 32, Hibiki caminaba observando el objeto que tenía en manos, el Pokéhuevo que el señor Pokémon le había entregado para darle al profesor Elm. No entendía por qué el «cuatro ojos» creía que él sería el mejor para encubar el huevo, pero bueno, en cuanto el Pokémon saliese del huevo misterioso, lo agregaría a su equipo. Fijo era un Pokémon importante y poderoso.

—Mira, Explotaro, hay un puente ahí —se quedó pensando un poco—. Podríamos pescar un Pokémon… si tuviésemos una caña, claro.

Explotaro se quedó mirándolo como esperando algo, al entender qué quería su Pokémon, Hibiki sonrió asintiendo. —Vale, vendremos a pescar en cuanto tengamos una caña.

.-

Media hora, una hora, hora y media. En el camino, Hibiki se había encontrado con un pescador en un centro Pokémon que le regaló una de sus cañas (la más vieja, por cierto) así que se quedó esperando a que algo que no fuese un Magikarp pescara en anzuelo. Y en eso se había ido el día.

—¡Arg! ¡Me rindo! —Definitivamente la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes— Me voy.

Ante la mirada burlesca de todos los pescadores que ya había derrotado, refunfuñó y empezó a recoger el anzuelo, jamás volvería a pescar. Jaló, jaló, jaló y sintió un tirón pequeño, frunció el ceño y jaló otra vez, el anzuelo había picado algo, probablemente otra bota u otro Magikarp. Pero, en cuanto un Pokémon color azul salió asustado y herido del agua, el rostro de Hibiki se suavizó, mostrándose desconcertado y preocupado.

—Es… un Poliwag —dejó la caña de lado y se acercó, el pequeño Pokémon dio un paso atrás tembloroso—. Está herido… Explotaro, habla con él.

Un intercambio de gruñidos se escuchó, el resultado fue el Poliwag alejándose más. Explotaro negó con la cabeza.

Hibiki suspiró y le sonrió al Poliwag. —Descuida, no te haré daño —se acercó de a poco, intimidándolo—. Déjame curarte, tengo una poción por aquí que puede ayudarte —Poliwag miró a Hibiki, su sonrisa era tranquilizadora y agradable, inspirándole un poco de confianza—. Ven, amigo.

Despacio, el Poliwag caminó hasta Hibiki el que tenía las manos extendidas, una vez, cerca, Hibiki le roció un poco de la poción que tenía en su mochila, cuando terminó, vio los ojos curiosos del Pokémon ya curado, luego, éste se le acurrucó encima. Hibiki le abrazó.

—Creo que debes volver a la laguna —dijo el chico sonriéndole mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la orilla, pero cuando dejó al Poliwag en el agua, éste salió para acurrucarse de nuevo a sus pies. Hibiki sonrió nervioso rascándose la nuca. —Bueno, tenemos un nuevo compañero, Explotaro —el Pokémon asintió alegre—. Bienvenido, Poltaro.

.-

Kristal cerró la puerta de la habitación del hotel, dejó su mochila a un lado y se quitó su abrigo dejándolo en el perchero, ya era de noche y Mega dormía en la Pokéball, pensaba encontrar al profesor durmiendo ya, pero éste estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo el periódico.

—Profesor, no tenía que esperarme hasta tarde —le dijo Kristal acercándose al adulto.

—Claro que sí, después de todo tengo algo importante que hacer —cerró el periódico y sacó un objeto de su bolsillo extendiéndoselo a la niña—. Ésta es una Pokédex, Kris.

—He escuchado de ella… —asintió, el profesor se levantó de su lugar y se la entregó en manos.

—Ahora es tuya, has mostrado ser una chica muy capaz, estoy seguro que podrás ayudarme en mi investigación —la sonrisa del hombre no le permitió a la chica discutir—. Es una herramienta muy útil e importante, debes cuidarla muy bien.

La chica de cabello azulado se quedó mirando el objeto, se sintió avergonzada, pero entonces, sonrió aceptando tal responsabilidad. —Muchas gracias profesor.

El anciano asintió alegre antes de levantarse. —Ahora me retiro a dormir, deberías volver a casa, Kris, no quiero preocupar a tu madre.

Cuando el profesor se metió en cama, Kristal con una sonrisa se dedicó a arreglar la sala, recogiendo la taza de té terminada y los periódicos de la mesa central, en un momento, alcanzó a leer el titular, el cual le dejó confundida y desconcertada.

_«Se busca ladrón del laboratorio del profesor Elm.__  
_Nombre: Idiota.»__

.-

—Ponga la MT o MO en cuestión de forma horizontal —hizo lo dicho, girando un poco su mano—. Ahora, adelántela hasta la cabeza del Pokémon que quiera que aprenda la técnica —lo puso encima de Bellsprout y continuó leyendo—. Sosténgalo por cinco minutos y ¡Felicidades! Su Pokémon habrá aprendido el… ¡¿es una broma?! ¡¿Pagué cincuenta Pokédolares por este libro guía solo para que me digan que debía sostenerlo en su cabeza?! ¡¿Qué tiene el resto de este libro?! —Revisó las otras páginas buscando algo útil, pero lo otro solo eran cosas sin importancia como recetas para Poké-cubos y cómo funcionaban las MT y MO—. Tsk, eso me gano por confiar en un libro —lo lanzó.

Una vez cruzada la Ruta 32, Hibiki llegó frente a la Cueva Unión, donde se enteró que necesitaba la MO **Destello** para… bueno, poder ver dentro, necesitaba cruzar esa cueva para poder llegar al Pueblo Azalea.

—Bueno, ¿preparado, Bellsprout? —Dijo el chico al frente de la cueva, con Explotaro y Poltaro a sus dos lados—. No puede ser tan mala la cueva, ¿no?

.-

—¡ALÉJENSE DE MÍ! —Gritó Hibiki corriendo hacia la luz, saliendo directamente a la Ruta 34—. ¡ESTÚPIDOS ZUBAT!

Explotaro le siguió detrás lanzando llamas, alejando a los molestos Pokémon y Poltaro lanzaba chorros de agua. Se acercaron a su entrenador, el que respiraba agitadamente. —No volveré a entrar a una cueva, nunca, nunca jamás.

Hibiki se había dado cuenta de lo molestas que eran las cuevas, pero, viendo el lado positivo, había podido entrenar mucho. Explotaro había evolucionado y Poltaro estaba al nivel 18. El entrenador se estiró y miró a su lado, había una chica de coleta que estaba inclinada respirando como él lo había hecho hace un rato.

—Uf… por fin he atravesado esa cueva. Era más grande de lo que esperaba —se estiró como lo hizo Hibiki y se secó el sudor de la frente—. Estaba tan cansada de explorarla que he salido fuera.

—Comparto el sentimiento —dijo Hibiki levantando una mano.

Ella, con un poco de esfuerzo, esbozó una sonrisa y chocó su mano con la de él, en señal de compañerismo. Las cuevas eran un asco.

.-

—Ese es el pozo Slowpoke —dijo Hibiki mirando la etiqueta del pozo, que estaba siendo obstruido por un hombre vestido de negro. Explotaro le miró un momento, preguntándole algo con la mirada. Hibiki se encogió de hombros, al parecer se hacía una idea de la duda de tenía su Pokémon—. Ni idea de por qué está custodiado.

—Entrar ahí es muy peligroso, por eso estoy de guardia. ¿Acaso no soy un buen samaritano? —Dijo el hombre de uniforme negro con una sonrisa arrogante.

Hibiki se encogió de hombros. —No es como si me diese mucha ilusión entrar a un pozo… —luego sonrió como lo hacía habitualmente que iba a hacer una broma—. Y los samaritanos no van de negro.

El hombre le miró un momento, analizando sus palabras antes de soltar una carcajada y sonreír con simpatía. —Ya vete, mocoso.

Hibiki siguió su camino a pueblo Azalea, con una sonrisa, era fácil llevarse bien con las personas, pero… Ese hombre no es que le inspirase mucha confianza. Quizá, solo era su imaginación.

* * *

**ACTUALIZADO 09/11/15**


End file.
